


Call it What You Want

by apodiopsys



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Javi and Kevin stay home for Halloween and make some big decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the anonymous Halloween Ryan & Esposito drabble/fic/ficlet-athon at ryanandesposito at livejournal.
> 
> second place winner for the same ficathon ♥

On the third halloween they spend together, Kevin and Javier don’t go to Castle’s halloween party. They stay at Ryan’s apartment, sitting on the couch with one bowl of over-salted and over-buttered bowl of popcorn and one bowl of candy which is (mostly) for the trick-or-treating kids that live in the building. They sit on the worn and sagging sofa, Kevin’s feet perched in Javier’s lap, a blanket thrown over his legs. They’re having a horror movie marathon, started as soon as they got home from work and are currently working their way through Halloween II, watching Laurie run away from Michael in the hospital.

“Imagine if we had to deal with psychos like that,” Esposito muses, attention shifting from the screen to his boyfriend as he leans forward to pull the bowl of popcorn into his lap.

Scout Compton screams, hiding underneath a desk and Ryan says “Yeah,” without knowing what he’s agreeing to, bringing a handful of popcorn to his mouth. The doorbell rings at the same time as Michael breaks the window and Ryan jumps, bowl flying to the floor and spilling a buttery mess all over the place. Javier snickers at him and Kevin shoots him a dirty look, wiping his greasy fingers off on the blanket and picking up the candy bowl from the table. He steps over towards the door and Javier stays where he’s seated, watching him open the door and smile and laugh at the costumed children behind it, hearing chimes of _trick or treat!_ flow through the apartment.

Kevin kneels so he’s at eyelevel with the kids and says, “So, what do we have here? A princess, a ghost and a cop – that’s a very nice costume you have there.” He smiles at them and they all beam back, and the kid in cop costume asks, _Candy?_ , grinning mischievously at the real-life cop until he laughs and holds out the candy filled bowl. “Two each.” He quirks an eyebrow and watches while they make a big deal out of choosing two pieces of candy out of all the options available to them in the bowl: tootsie rolls and lollipops and twizlers and Hershey’s chocolate and anything and everything Wonka has ever made. It takes endless seconds and minutes and then they’re done, decisions made and running down the hall to his neighbor over at 4A and Kevin smiles, shakes his head and carries the bowl back inside, dropping back down on the couch with Javier.

He tucks his head into his boyfriend’s neck, inhales his scent with his eyes closed before he pulls the blanket back over himself. The heating system is broken; days are cool and nights are colder and a semi-permanent chill has settled into Kevin’s bones. Javier takes a fun sized box of gum drops out of the bowl of candy (he has no idea what about them is fun - the fact that they’re smaller than a normal sized box doesn’t make them any funner) and opens it, dropping the sugar into the palm of his hand. “Can we have one?” Kevin asks, tilting his face up to look at Javier.

The question earns him a blank look, a slight pause as he eats his candy and then, “One what?”

“One _kid_.”

There’s another pause as Javier considers, thinks about how they’ve been together for three _years_ and how when he was watching Kevin just before with the trick-or-treaters his stomach twisted and he wanted something more than what he already had. “Like, adoption?” Kevin nods, worrying at his lip for a second and then -

“It doesn’t have to be like, now, but maybe. In the future? I want kids,” he clarifies. “I want like, a hundred kids.”

He smiles, says, “Yeah. A hundred kids sounds awesome.” He curls his fingers under Kevin’s chin and then pulls him closer, kissing him for a moment and then smiling again. “I’ve been thinking,” he says slowly. “Since it’s been legal and all for a couple months, I just didn’t know how to ask.” Javier detaches himself from Kevin and puts the bowl of candy on the table, kneeling on the floor. “I know this is kind of sudden, and I don’t have a ring or anything, but Kevin Ryan, will you marry me?”

Kevin smiles wide, bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he pulls Javier up from the floor. “Obviously.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ghoulies and Ghosties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549607) by [The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard)




End file.
